Mis Meses de Vida
by Andreu320
Summary: Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, después de haber sido derrotado en la liga de Kalos decidí descansar en mi pueblo natal... pero no fue como lo espere, el doctor me dijo que solo me quedaban pocos meses de vida, decidí no deprimirme y aprovecharlos, esta ves nada me salvaría así que decidí aprovechar Mis Meses de Vida...
1. Chapter 1

Andreu: ¿Que si porque estoy subiendo otra historia en vez de subir escuela nueva, vida nueva?

Esa es una pregunta muy interesante y la respuesta es muy sencilla, además de estar muy ocupado en la escuela con prácticas y exámenes proyectos, etc., no puedo pensar en el sig. Capítulo del fic no lo voy a dejar eso si es seguro porque es una historia que quiero terminar si o si, además de que tengo ideas muy interesantes para la misma.

Esta historia la estoy subiendo por qué es lo que tengo en la cabeza ahora mismo, el otro día me puse a pensar, Ash no debería estar vivo después de todo lo que le paso, entonces me puse a pensar el por qué, y de ahí nació esta historia, tratara de lo que hará con sus meses de vida espero y lo disfruten

Aclaro esta historia no sera larguisima no se exactamente cuantos caps pero no sera como lo que llevo en Escuela nueva

* * *

Chapter 1- Mi Decisión

* * *

— Estamos todos aquí reunidos para dar la despedida a nuestro buen amigo y un gran entrenador Pokémon Ash Ketchum.

El Profesor Oak en verdad se veía triste ese día, era un día muy sombrío era estaba lloviendo en pueblo paleta, en ese lugar estaban reunidos todas aquellas personas conocidas del entrenador Ash Ketchum, desde personas hasta Pokémon legendarios.

Todos ellos estaban reunidos en el patio del laboratorio del Profesor Oak por una sola razón, hacer memoria de un entrenador que había entrado en sus vidas.

El grupo de Kanto, Misty que hacia todo lo posible para no derramar una lagrima fallando en el intento, Brock que al ser el mayor de todos los acompañantes de Ash tenía una mirada pegada a una foto del entrenador y Tracey el ayudante del Profesor Oak no reprimía sus sentimientos y mientras escuchaba tranquilamente al Profesor dejaba caer sus lágrimas.

El grupo de Hoenn, May trataba de no llorar mientras que calmaba a su pequeño hermano Max que lloraba a fuertemente, y aunque tratara de no llorar las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y estaba siendo reconfortada por su madre.

El grupo de Sinnoh, Dawn no podía calmarse y estaba llorando a más no poder mientras que su madre trataba de calmarla, Barry que estaba su lado también lloraba pero en silencio.

El grupo de Unova, aunque la relación que tenían Iris y Ash era un poco complicada era claro que a Iris le agradaba Ash aun a pesar de las peleas ambos se querían como amigos, Iris solo miraba al suelo mientras que sus lágrimas caían una tras otra, Cilan que era el próximo en hablar trataba de mantenerse sereno pero sus manos temblaban mucho y sus labios temblaban.

El grupo de Kalos, este fue el último grupo al que perteneció el azabache pero no por eso eran los menos especiales, Clemont lloraba mientras trataba de calmar a su pequeña hermana Bonnie que estaba en el mismo estado que Max, lloraba sin detenerse y Serena era una de las más afectadas ya que al tener sentimientos por el entrenador no podía calmarse y lloraba fuertemente.

Los rivales de Ash también estaban presentes, Gary el más cercano de todos sus rivales, eran rivales, amigos de la infancia y hermanos, el permanecía sereno al igual que Brock miraba la foto del entrenador, Ritchie el ganador de aquella batalla donde el Charizard de Ash no obedecía ambos más que rivales eran buenos amigos que competían el lloraba sin reprimirse al igual que su pequeño Pikachu Sparky, Harrison que siempre recordaba la dura batalla que había tenido con el entrenador en Johto lloraba en silencio mientras miraba al suelo, Tyson el entrenador de aquel Meowth que le dio problemas a Ash, el también lloraba en silencio pero este miraba al frente mientras que el Pokémon que lo acompañaba Meowth trataba de mantenerse firme todo esto claro sin lograrlo, Paul el que era considerado el mejor rival de Ash él estaba serio miraba la foto de Ash tranquilamente, Trip estaba igual que Paul solo que este miraba las fotos de su cámara las cuales mostraban momentos que de casualidad haba capturado del entrenador y por gusto no las borro, Alain y Shota ambos grandes rivales de Ash en Kalos, mientras que Alain miraba tranquilo la foto de Ash su acompañante Maron lloraba en el regazo de él, Shota por otra parte lloraba mientras miraba la foto de Ash y recordaba todo lo que pasaron durante su viaje.

— Estoy seguro que todos nosotros tenemos historias con nuestro querido amigo Ash, era un chico que era muy prometedor y nunca se daba por vencido siempre poniendo primero a sus amigos antes que él, Ash siempre trato por igual tanto a los Pokémon como a las personas para él no había diferencias, él se divertía mucho entrenando con sus Pokémon lo que hacía que todos nosotros nos preocupáramos- Las palabras de Brock eran la pura verdad y lo que todos pensaban del chico.

— Yo nunca espere que Ash muriera a tan corta edad, él tenía un aura de felicidad y confianza que se transmitía a otros siempre ayudando a otros sin importar las consecuencias, lo que más odiaba era que lastimaran a sus amigos era un chico inocente, amable, era muy despreocupado lo cual era su principal característica.

Todo ser en ese lugar estaba triste, la muerte de un gran amigo siempre es un dolor, pero que muera a la edad de 18 años era algo que nadie se esperaba, su muerte fue anunciada hace 2 meses.

*2 meses atrás*

Ash había regresado de su viaje por Kalos y estaba disfrutando unas merecidas vacaciones en casa y ayudaba en todo lo que podía a su madre, era la hora del almuerzo y Delia estaba preparando la comida a su hijo, mientras que el miraba la televisión, estaban pasando un especial de los últimos 8 años de ligas Pokémon, batallas impresionantes se mostraban al igual que las batallas que el mismo vivió.

— Ahora que me veo bien, tengo mucho que mejorar ¿no es así Pikachu?- Su inseparable amigo Pikachu el cual estaba dormido en el regazo del entrenador que al escuchar su nombre se despertó- Lo siento amigo te desperté- El Pokémon miro la pantalla, era su pelea contra aquel Latios de Tobías en la liga de Sinnoh, el Pokémon al ver la pelea volteo a ver a su entrenador- Tenemos que mejorar mucho ¿no es así Pikachu?- El Pokémon eléctrico solo asintió mientras sacaba chispas de sus mejillas.

— Ash ven a la mesa, ya está la comida- La voz de Delia saco de sus pensamientos a los dos amigos y se dirigieron al comedor, pero paso algo antes de que el chico llegara al comedor, sus ojos, él estaba viendo borroso sus piernas le estaban fallando se estaba quedando sin fuerza… lo último que escucho fue la voz de su madre gritando su nombre.

Al despertar era obvio que no estaba en su hogar, el techo blanco lo delataba además de que la cama era menos cómoda que la suya en casa, sintió como lo abrazaban y cuando volteo a ver su mamá estaba encima de él.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Eran las dudas del chico.

— Cuando ibas a la mesa para comer, te desmayaste y no despertabas así que te traje al hospital con ayuda del Profesor Oak y Gary, tienes 3 días en coma temía lo peor.

Así que por eso estoy aquí, fue lo que pensó el entrenador, cuando la explicación de su madre termino lo que pudo entender fue lo siguiente, al parecer él se había desmayado debido a una falta de proteínas cosa que extraño a su madre y a el mismo porque comía bien.

Cuando todo se calmó una persona entro en la habitación era un doctor, era el mismo doctor que trato a Ash cuando llego, en sus manos tenía unos portapapeles y su cara notaba seriedad.

— Ash, señora Ketchum es hora que les de los resultados del análisis de su hijo… Lamentamos darla la noticia que a su hijo le quedan solamente 2 meses de vida- La noticia sorprendió a ambos pero mucho más a Delia que de ninguna manera quería perder a su hijo.

— Pero que está diciendo doctor, no es momento para bromas.

— No es ninguna broma señora Ketchum su hijo tiene una enfermedad que los doctores nunca habían descubierto, cuando llego pensábamos que solo era un desmayo por falta de proteínas, pero al hacer un análisis más profundo encontramos algo en su sangre que no debería estar ahí.

— ¿En mi sangre?- Ash estaba más calmado de lo que debería estar cosa que sorprendió al doctor.

— Si chico en tu sangre, cuando descubrimos esto hablamos con doctores de otras regiones y uno de una región lejana pudo resolver la duda, tu sangre y tus órganos se convertirán en piedra en 2 meses, al parecer no hay síntomas de esto simplemente te convertirás en piedra, originalmente según lo que nos contaron hay una manera de salvarte pero también había otro problema lo cual hace imposible eso, al parecer hay una especie de anti-cura que está en tu cerebro, esto también lo desconocíamos pero al preguntar al mismo doctor nos hiso hablar con un conocido de él, era un ninja de una villa en la misma región, nos dijo que esa anti-cura era el resultado de una transformación llamada Sincro-evolución, esta hace que el humano y el Pokémon compartan los sentidos y por lo tanto esto afecta severamente al cerebro, por otra parte la causa de que todo tú se vaya convertir en piedra tiene que ver a que en un pasado puede que hayas estado en medio del choque de dos grandes poderes.

Ash recordó el momento cuando detuvo a Mew y Mewtwo en su pelea era obvio que había recibido el golpe de ambos, también recordó que con su Greninja logro realizar la Sincro-evolución.

— Ya veo, entonces me quedan 2 meses de vida- Fue lo único que pudo decir Ash para que luego el doctor saliera de la habitación no sin antes dar disculpas por no poder hacer nada.

Delia no podía creer que perdería a su pequeño en 2 meses el aún era muy joven y estaba segura que aún tenía mucho por cumplir, ella había visto cada una de sus participaciones en las ligas y aunque no supiera mucho de batallas Pokémon era obvio que era muy bueno, el amor que tenía con sus Pokémon no se igualaba.

— Mamá- La voz de su hijo la hiso salir de sus pensamientos- No llores por favor Mamá- Al escuchar decir eso a su hijo estuvo confundida un momento, pero luego sintió como gotas tibias recorrían su rostro para cuando se dio cuenta rompió en llanto.

2 días después de la noticia, Ash ya estaba en casa con su madre que no se separaba de Ash en ningún momento, ella miraba cada acción de su hijo, en esos 2 días lo paso con sus Pokémon en el rancho del Profesor Oak, el pidió silencio total sobre su condición, al parecer no quería preocupar a nadie, así que le tuvieron que mentir al Profesor y a Gary diciendo que fue un desmayo por falta de proteínas, ambos tenían dudas pues no tenía sentido pero decidieron no indagar en ello.

Ash parecía normal como si no fuera a pasarle nada, pero luego se le hiso raro unas acciones de él, pues se vistió con cada traje que uso en sus viajes y se tomaba fotos con sus Pokémon al final uso su ropa de Kalos y se tomó una foto el solo con una sonrisa, era algo que Delia vio raro.

También pasaba mucho tiempo mirando cada una de sus medallas y trofeos como si recordaba cada momento de ellos, los Pokémon de Ash tampoco estaban al tanto de su condición así que pasaban el día jugando naturalmente, así fue durante los 2 días después de la noticia.

Para el 3er día el tomo una camisa negra con una raya roja y unos pantalones azules con una gorra roja con un círculo blanco por delante, se puso unos guantes rojos y su tenis azul, pareciera como si fuera a otra aventura a una región lejana.

— Mamá voy a salir del pueblo- La noticia sorprendió a Delia no entendía por qué haría eso así que le pregunto a donde iría- Voy a visitar a los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto para luego ir con Brock y Misty.

Era obvio para Delia que su hijo quería recordar su viaje por Kanto, pero si hacia eso, ¿iría también a las demás regiones? De momento no lo pensó demasiado y lo dejo salir con dolor en su pecho.

La primera parada que tenía Ash antes de partir fue el bosque verde, cuando miro sus medallas y comenzó a recordar sus grandes momentos recordó que una vez dejo a uno de sus Pokémon más fieles, Pidgeot en el bosque verde y le prometió que regresaría, eso fue hace 8 años y hasta ahora recordó esas palabras y ahora estaba parado en el lugar donde recordaba que estaba el nido de Pidgeot.

Mientras avanzaba Pidgeys y Pidgeottos miraban al entrenador, algunos recordaban al entrenador y se acercaban a saludarlo mientras que otros simplemente se mantenían al margen, después de un rato de caminar miro a un Pidgeot que lo miraba seriamente.

— Hola Pidgeot- Fue lo que le dijo- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿estás bien?

El Pokémon volador estaba enojado recordó al entrenador y la promesa que hace mucho tiempo le había dicho, el voló y se posó delante de el con una mirada seria, para luego golpearlo con su ala, él se levantó del suelo y se estrelló contra una árbol.

— Entiendo que estés tan enojado yo también me enojaría si me prometieran algo y no regresaran después de mucho tiempo, no me voy a enojar por el golpe y tampoco te voy a pedir que me disculpes, pero si te voy a pedir que me ayudes, yo me olvide de aquella promesa no lo voy a dudar, pero ahora yo regrese por ti y necesito tu ayuda.

Pidgeot seguía mirando seriamente al chico azabache y con cada palabra que decía recordaba las aventuras que vivió con él.

— Me quedan 2 meses de vida amigo- La afirmación sorprendió al grupo de Pokémon presentes pero mucho más a Pidgeot- Y necesito tu ayuda para visitar a todos, quiero visitar a los líderes para luego visitar a Brock y Misty, así que por favor amigo ayúdame no puedo pedirle esto a nadie más, los Pokémon que están con el profesor no deben enterarse de esto y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme.

Lo que más sorprendía a Pidgeot es que el chico no lloraba ni siquiera estaba triste, el Pokémon se acercó poco a poco al chico y lo abrazo en sus alas.

— ¿Pidgeot?- Solo pudo decir eso ya que cuando sintió el calor que su Pokémon emitía se quedó dormido.

Al despertar pudo ver como Pidgeot hablaba con su parvada, luego volteo a verlo a él y asintió— ¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudaras?- Decía emocionado el Pokémon de nuevo asintió- Entonces no perdamos tiempo primero vayamos a Ciudad Carmín a visitar a Lt. Surge.

Así de esta manera Ash tomo su decisión, como pasara los últimos dos meses de vida, el visitara a todos a los que alguna vez dejo atrás el tiempo podría no ser suficiente pero él no se rendirá hasta el final.

* * *

Sin nada más que decir, Reviews se agradecen, espero y sigan esta historia que tengo pegada a mi cabeza ahora mismo esto solo fue una especie de prologo para la historia los demás capítulos tratare de que sea un poco más larguitos 3000, 4000 palabras más o menos.

Se despide su amigosho, Andreu320, Hasta otra


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Su vida es Electrizante

Ash Ketchum se enteró de que su vida llegaría a su fin en solo 2 meses más así que el tomo una decisión y hacer lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, darle una pequeña visita a sus amigos, pero él no quería preocupar a sus amigos de pueblo paleta así que oculto todo de ellos y decidió ir por su viejo amigo Pidgeot, este después de escuchar toda la situación decidió ayudar a su ex entrenador antes de que muriera, su primera parada seria el gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín.

Antes de eso regresaron a Pueblo Paleta por Pikachu cabe resaltar que muchos de los Pokémon se sorprendieron por la repentina aparición de Pidgeot los más sorprendidos eran los que ya conocían al pájaro una vez Ash les dijo la situación o más bien les dijo una mentira todos entendieron y así un día después de eso llegaron a Ciudad Carmín una Ciudad que era conocida en el mundo ya que desde esta puedes tomar varios barcos a diferentes regiones o ciudades de Kanto.

Ash recordaba perfectamente donde se encontraba el gimnasio aun después de mucho tiempo mientras más se acercaba más recordaba la batalla que tuvo contra Lt. Surge, todos sus Pokémon eran muy fuertes pero en especial su Raichu no recordaba detalles exactos de la batalla pero si recordó que quería hacer evolucionar a la fuerza a Pikachu para que fuera más fuerte, cosa que después olvido y decidió que sus Pokémon eligieran cuando evolucionar.

Después de caminar un poco por la ciudad se dio cuenta que esta había tenido cambios muy grandes, el puerto era más grande, había muchas tiendas departamentales y había una torre de radio no muy lejos de la entrada a la ciudad.

Cuando llego al gimnasio este también había sido totalmente rediseñado ahora parecía una estación militar lo único por lo cual se sabía que este era el gimnasio de la ciudad era el emblema de la asociación Pokémon en el edificio.

No perdió más tiempo y entro en el recinto, desde fuera no se podía apreciar pero dentro del gimnasio una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, un entrenador de aproximadamente 10 años luchaba con un Raticate contra el Raichu de Surge la ventaja era muy clara Surge estaba a nada de ganar, pero cuando Ash miro a los ojos del chico podía ver que estaban llenos de deseos de ganar y de nunca rendirse… Claro todo esto fue en vano ya que vasto un simple Impactrueno para que Raticate cayera debilitado.

— Oh Rayos- Fue lo que el chico dijo después de que su Pokémon cayera debilitado, tomo la Pokeball de su cinturón y lo regreso, luego miro a Surge a la cara- Pero no me rendiré seguiré entrenando y un día te venceré ya lo veras.

— Jajajaja bien chico sigue entrenando yo te esperare pacientemente aquí hasta que mejores, pero deberías darte cuenta de tus propias debilidades, debes usar los tipos a tu favor, antes debilite a tu Diglett pero fue muy complicado ya que el eléctrico no puede hacer nada contra el tipo tierra de tu Diglett.

Ash estaba sorprendido pues era la primera vez que escuchaba a Surge dar consejos a entrenadores, el chico miro a Surge con una mirada aún más retadora y corrió a la salida topándose con Ash chocando con él.

— Lo siento mucho, no veía por donde iba- Se disculpó en el instante que se levantó del suelo.

— No te preocupes por ello, yo también ardo en ganas de entrenar cuando encuentra una manera de ganar, asegúrate de darlo todo en tu próximo combate y nunca te rindas hasta el final- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Si, ahora si me disculpa voy a retirarme.

La impresión que tuvo Ash del chico le recordaba a Ritchie pues era muy atento con los demás, cuando el chico se fue volteo a ver a Surge.

— Lo siento chico si vienes por una batalla de gimnasio tendrás que esperar un tiempo hasta que mis Pokémon se recuperen- Dijo en cuanto Ash se acercó al campo de combate.

— Veo que no me recuerda Surge, este lugar sí que fue duro cuando lo rete me atrevería a decir que usted es de los mejores entrenador tipo eléctrico… si no fuera por cierto líder de gimnasio de Kalos.

Surge volteo a ver al chico y lo observo detenidamente, una gorra con un símbolo raro, un Pikachu en el hombro y esas extrañas marcas en forma de Z debajo de sus ojos.

— Tú eres ese chiquillo que me derroto hace mucho tiempo… Ash te llamabas ¿cierto?- Después de mucho pensar logro recordar el nombre de aquel entrenador que logro derrotarlo, en aquel entonces la cantidad de retadores de su gimnasio estaba disminuyendo pero cuando todos se enteraron que un joven entrenador novato había derrotado al Raichu de Surge con un Pikachu todos decidieron retarlo, solo para darse cuenta de que en realidad era muy difícil, Surge se dio cuenta de ello y decidió darles consejos a los entrenadores novatos si no lo derrotaban- A sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi por aquí chico, ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Una batalla de gimnasio? Si es así…

— No es así Surge, no vengo por una batalla de gimnasio ni nada, aunque sería bueno ver que tanto has mejorado en estos años eso tendrá que esperar para después hoy solo vengo para charlar o ayudar en lo que pueda en el gimnasio.

— ¿Y por qué harías eso? No creo haber pedido tu ayuda ni nada.

— Lo hago por satisfacción propia, en la tele estaban dando un especial de los últimos 8 años de ligas Pokémon y al verme luchar con mis Pokémon me sentí nostálgico y quise darle una vuelta a los líderes de gimnasio así que si me permite ayudar en lo que sea sería un honor- Era lo que en verdad pensaba aunque claro si no fuera por su condición ni siquiera hubiera pensando en ello.

Surge miraba al chico que tenia de frente y lo comparaba con aquel chiquillo que lo desafío hace ya casi 10 años, era claramente diferente a lo que es ahora, impulsivo y cabezota era la definición que el tenia de aquel chico, pero aun a pesar de eso también era amable y perseverante algo que en la generación de aquel entonces faltaba mucho y por lo cual admiraba un poco a ese joven muchacho.

— Vi la liga de hace 8 años, sinceramente esperaba más de ti, todos los lideres nos reunimos después de eso… bueno todos menos Misty y Brock, todos esperábamos que llegaras mucho más lejos que eso que perdieras porque tu Charizard no te obedeció realmente nos decepciono a todos, luego nos enteramos que ese mismo chico estaba retando la Liga Naranja y que logro derrotar al campeón, yo por lo menos me sentí un poco mejor, si me dieran a elegir el perder contra alguien que después de perder su primera liga se rindió o perder contra el que sería el futuro campeón de las Ligas Naranja… creo que mi respuesta es obvia.

Te esforzaste mucho chico, eso es de admirar, claramente hubo un cambio en ti en estos 8 años y ese cambio fue para bien lo reconozco, puedes ayudar en el gimnasio… ¡pero solo por hoy!

Con esas palabras tanto Ash como Surge entraron más en el gimnasio, Ash por primera vez vería lo que el gimnasio de Carmín escondía… bueno en realidad no es que lo escondiera pero era prohibido el paso a gente que no tuviera autorización del mismo líder de gimnasio.

Cuando entraron lo primero que Ash pudo apreciar era que había una cantidad de máquinas de las cuales él no tenía el mas mínimo conocimiento de su funcionamiento, Surge al ver la cara de confusión del chico, le explico que antes los gimnasios contaban con una especie de prueba que el entrenador tenía que superar claro todo esto fue retirado del reglamento oficial ya que algunas pruebas podían ser muy peligrosas para el mismo entrenador, cosa que Surge trato de negra y refutaba que era necesario que los entrenadores supieran más del verdadero mundo, que no todo podía conseguirse de manera sencilla, que había que luchar por sus sueños y proteger sus ideales a pesar de los obstáculos.

Claro que hubo algunos líderes que también apoyaban a Surge pero la mayoría seguía ganando así que al final ese sistema termino por ser retirado, cuando Ash pregunto a Surge de que trataba su prueba este le contesto que antes de llegar a una sala donde el estaría esperando, había una barrera eléctrica y los retadores entre los distintos botes que se colocaban había botones ocultos los cuales desactivaban el sistema de electricidad de una de las barreras, al encontrar un botón debían de encontrar el siguiente en un solo intento o si no el sistema se reiniciaría, también explico que antes los gimnasios tenían los llamados aspirantes a líderes que trabajaban junto con el líder de gimnasio para poner una prueba extra al entrenador, los aspirantes se esparcían por la sala esperando que el entrenador pasara frente a ellos para retarlo a una batalla, esto solo será una única ves por entrenador, es decir, si un entrenador derrotaba a un aspirante este no tenía el derecho de volver a retarlo.

Las maquinas por las cuales Ash sentía curiosidad eran las que se usaba para el bloqueo con electricidad aunque solo eran 2 de ellas las demás eran de decoración, pero aun así servían como repuesto por si alguna se mal funcionaba.

A Ash le pareció muy interesante el reto que se le imponían a los entrenadores antes de poder retarlo, le recordó un poco a cuando reto Lino en Ciudad Relieve ya que antes de retarlo este tuvo que subir un muro para escalar, aunque esto era obligatorio a él se le hizo más divertido el subir por el muro junto con Pikachu.

La primera tarea de Ash sería dar mantenimiento y limpiar las maquinas que se usaban para el reto, esto le pareció curioso al azabache así que pregunto que cual era el propósito si las maquinas ya no se usaban.

La respuesta de Surge fue muy simple, el aún tenía la esperanza de que la Liga Pokémon recapacitara sus ideas y volvieran a traer el sistema de retos, así que le gustaba tener las maquinas preparadas por si se daba el caso, después de eso Surge le enseño como se daba mantenimiento a las maquinas, debía asegurarse de que la barrera funcionara de manera correcta ya que la electricidad no debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para desmayar a alguien a menos que quisiera atravesar la barrera.

Así lo hiso Ash siguió paso a paso lo que surge le había enseñado sin saltar ninguno de ellos, Pikachu miraba como Ash trabajaba, él sabía que había algo raro ya que la sonrisa que el azabache mostraba ese día… no, la sonrisa que mostraba después de su desmayo era completamente diferente a la que solía mostrar.

Luego estaba esta repentina decisión de visitar a los líderes de Kanto y a sus demás compañeros de viaje, eso era algo que nunca había pasado antes, había un secreto que su entrenador no compartía con el… aun así decidió no indagar mucho en el tema, él sabía que tarde o temprano su querido entrenador le diría que pasaba.

Quitándose esas ideas camino a donde estaba Ash para ayudarlo… un tiempo después de haber comenzado con el mantenimiento de las maquinas por fin habían terminado, Ash al ser novato en esto demoro más de lo que Surge tardaba pero aun así hizo un buen trabajo y Surge lo felicito, le sugirió que ambos tomaran un descanso y que comieran algo, Ash acepto encantado.

Ambos entraron aún más adentro en el gimnasio hasta llegar a una puerta en el lado derecho del gimnasio, al entrar el panorama cambio completamente, no estaban más en el gimnasio eso era más parecido a una casa común y corriente.

Surge al ver que el azabache estaba confundido de nuevo, le explico que la Asociación les daba una casa justo al lado de su gimnasio de esa manera podían vivir sin preocupaciones de que algo le pasara al gimnasio mientras iban a su casa.

Con la explicación dada, ambos entraron en el hogar de Surge, no era lo que Ash esperaba, era mucho más común de lo que se esperaba, no había ningún trofeo militar por ningún lado ni tampoco medallas militares, pero lo que si había eran fotografías, en estas se mostraban a un Surge sonriente a un lado de una mujer de la misma edad del Teniente y en medio de ellos una niña de un poco más pequeña que Ash, si debía dar un numero para su edad seria 14.

— Son mi esposa e hija- La voz de Surge sorprendió a Ash un poco, no se esperaba que un hombre como el pudiera ser romántico o algo por el estilo… aunque él no era nadie para hablar del tema así que decidió mantenerse callado sobre el tema- Ellas salieron de viaje a Hoenn, a mi hija le gustan muchos los llamados concursos Pokémon al igual que a mi esposa- Al decir eso se acercó a la foto y la tomo con sus manos y la miro atentamente… algo estaba mal, fue lo que la intuición de Ash le dijo, después de un rato mirando la foto la dejo donde estaba originalmente- Vamos a por el almuerzo aun debemos hacer cosas.

Ash no era del que pensaba mucho las cosas, pero no se debía pensar mucho para saber que algo estaba mal en la vida de Surge, durante el tiempo que estuvieron almorzando no dijo una sola palabra y miro por la ventana que había en la cocina hacia el horizonte.

Después del almuerzo ambos regresaron al gimnasio para completar su última tarea del día, solo debían limpiar el gimnasio, así que se pusieron a ello, de nuevo la intuición de Ash se prendió y decía que algo estaba mal, Surge limpiaba con mucha desgana, podía ser que estuviera cansado pero al ser Surge eso lo veía muy poco probable, debía saber cuál era el problema dependiendo del mismo podía ser de utilidad, así que mientras limpiaban decidió hablar con él.

— Entonces a su hija y esposa disfrutan de los concursos- Era un comienzo simple para una conversación simple o así lo pensó Ash.

— Si, no sé porque y cuando pregunto siempre me contestan que es hermoso.

— Bueno, podrá no creerme pero sé a qué se refiere- Al decir eso Surge miro con curiosidad y sospecha a Ash- Durante mi viaje tuve a 3 compañeras que también disfrutaban del espectáculo, de hecho una vez también participe en uno, si tuviera que describir esa experiencia seria que fue agradable- De nuevo una mirada de sospecha de parte de Surge- Es verdad que es raro, pero el simple hecho de luchar no importa en qué aspecto sea, si estoy junto con mis Pokémon será gratificante.

Surge no encontraba sentido en lo que el chico trataba de decirle, Ash al ver esto decidió ir directo al punto.

— Surge, lo veo distraído, ¿pasa algo?- Aun después de eso Surge no entendía que era lo que el chico quería decirle- desde que llegue ha estado distraído, como si no estuviera aquí y estuviera pensando en otras cosas, como si tuviera un problema- Todo esto lo decía sin dejar de limpiar y tampoco lo miraba a la cara.

— Aun así, si tuviera un problema no tendría motivo para decírtelo es un problema familiar, tú no tienes nada que hacer dentro de el…

— Eso puede ser verdad Surge, pero a veces lo que se necesita para resolver un problema de pareja, es que un tercero escuche el problema así puedes tener una vista del problema desde otro ángulo.

Surge estaba sorprendido no parecía que quedara algo de aquel pequeño niño que conoció hace 8 años, impulsivo, hablador, totalmente despistado, eso era lo que uno se le venía a la cabeza cuando miraba a aquel chico del Pikachu, pero ahora era totalmente diferente, era más calmado, hablaba solo lo necesario y a pesar de estar enfrentándose a un problema ajena estaba totalmente calmado.

— Te aseguro que no quieres perder a una persona especial solo por una discusión, nunca sabes si volverás a ver a esa persona el día siguiente, un día puede estar frente a ti sonriente y al siguiente día esa sonrisa que trataste de proteger desaparece por completo- En esta ocasión levanto la vista del suelo y miro a Surge con una sonrisa- No permitas que una discusión acabe con tu vida feliz Surge.

Después de mirar un tiempo en silencio la cara del chico, comenzó a hablar.

— Bien, tu ganas, si es verdad tuve una discusión con mi esposa, discutimos sobre el futuro de mi hija, como te dije antes a mi hija le gusta mucho el rollo este de los concursos Pokémon y ya decidió que al salir de viaje comenzaría en Hoenn y ganaría el torneo de concursos, yo obvio me negué a su idea ya que yo esperaba que fuera una gran entrenadora, tiene potencial yo mismo he sido vencido por ella, al negarme mi esposa le dio la razón a mi hija, ella la apoyo mientras que yo fui el malo de la película, fue por eso que se fueron a Hoenn fueron a estudiar en que consistían los torneos.

Ash miro un tiempo a Surge.

— ¿El futuro eh? Eso sin duda puede provocar una discusión, yo en realidad no le veo nada de malo en ser Coordinador Pokémon, es mucho más complicado de lo que parece, en ellas también existen las batallas Pokémon claro no se aplican de la misma manera que las batallas normales, pero te aseguro que son igual de difíciles y emocionantes, se tiene que tener mucho más cuidado en esas batallas que en las batallas normales, te lo digo por experiencia, además de haber participado en uno, tengo 3 amigas muy cercanas que participan en ellos, yo mismo vi como entrenaban hasta el cansancio solo por ser un poco más fuertes, el cómo ideaban estrategias para ganar, puede parecer muy fácil desde fuera, pero detrás de ello hay mucha preparación, muchas más lágrimas, mucho más dolor… Yo digo que deberías dejar a tu hija ser coordinadora.

Al terminar de decir eso dejo la escoba en una esquina del gimnasio y comenzó a caminar para salir del mismo.

— Claro yo te dije mi propia opinión, pero al final tú tienes la decisión final.

Se fue, dejando solo a Surge con una gran interrogante en la cabeza, ¿en verdad debería dejar ser coordinadora a su hija? El la había visto practicar en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa que jamás mostraba en las batallas, era mucho más bella de lo normal, se notaba que disfrutaba mucho de los concursos, esa sonrisa era la que él quería mantener en su rostro siempre y era obvio que no lo lograría en las batallas, ella no disfrutaba tanto de ellas como el, era totalmente diferente.

Él quería ver a su pequeña brillar no importaba en que aspecto fuera mientras lo disfrutara él le daría su apoyo incondicional en lo que eligiera, es lo que él se prometió hace 18 años cuando su pequeña nació, una promesa que había olvidado, una promesa que recordó no por las palabras que el chico dijo, fue una promesa que recordó cuando vio al chico de nuevo, porque cuando lo vio recordó una promesa que el mismo le había hecho después de su batalla.

— Volveré después Surge- La voz del chico resonó en el gimnasio- Y cuando vuelva espero que sigas siendo igual de fuerte y rudo que antes.

Cuando el escucho esas palabras solo levanto su mano y le despidió, Ash desapareció por la puerta del gimnasio.

El entro en su casa y se puso delante del tele comunicador, marco el número que su esposa le había dejado, el hotel donde se hospedarían, marco el número y espero a que contestaran, cuando contestaron la pantalla mostraba a una persona del hotel a la cual le dijo que buscaba hablar con su esposa y le dio su nombre y número de cuarto, volvió a esperar y frente a él aparecieron las dos chicas más importantes en su vida, su esposa con su cabello totalmente rubio como el de el al igual que su pequeña princesa ambas miraban el semblante que Surge mantenía, seriedad.

—…- Después de un momento de silencio decidió hablar- Puedes participar en los concursos, ve y has tu sueño realidad y no dejes que nadie se interponga en ello, ve y has feliz a tu viejo.

Esas palabras eran algo que ambas chicas no esperaban, así que después de que ambas procesaran lo que Surge dijo sonrieron de lado a lado, después de eso conversaron de por qué había cambiado su opinión, el solo respondió que recordó algo que había olvidado.

Ash se encontraba a las afueras de Ciudad Carmín, ya se había hecho de tarde y pronto saldría la luna.

— Hoy fue un buen día- Después de eso saco la Pokeball de Pidgeot- Sal Pidgeot- seguido de eso la lanzo al aire y de esta salió el Pokémon pájaro- Debió ser agobiante estar encerrado todo el día, después de que estuvieras años libre- El Pokémon solo negó con la cabeza- Ya veo… Bueno vamos a nuestro siguiente destino, Ciudad Azulona- Dicho esto subió al lomo de Pidgeot y este emprendió vuelo.

Mientras volaban Pikachu miraba el rostro de Ash, este miraba el horizonte a donde el sol se escondía, no había señales de tristeza ni nada parecido en su rostro, su entrenador había cambiado eso era obvio pero no lograba ver por qué había cambiado.

Después de un rato de vuelo que fueron pocos minutos en realidad, llegaron a Ciudad Azulona una ciudad bastante grande y que era de las más famosas en Kanto por su centro comercial y por su Casino, él no estaba interesado en ninguno de las dos y solo se dirijo al centro Pokémon, era obvio que ahora no podía molestar al gimnasio ya era bastante tarde, así que decidió que a la mañana siguiente en cuando el gimnasio estuviera abierto iría a visitar a Erika…

Así una nueva noche entra otro día termina, la enfermedad de Ash no se mostraba eso era lo que el doctor le había dicho que no se mostraría hasta que quedara un solo día antes de su muerte, el aprovecharía cada momento de sus últimos meses de vida no desperdiciaría ni un solo momento si el tiempo no es suficiente haría algo para aumentar la cantidad de tiempo.


End file.
